


A Moment Like This

by Aeiouna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	A Moment Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starrie_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/gifts).



Victor couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. The last time his heart beat this fast, his face felt hot. There he was, at the Sochi GPF banquet, celebrating his fifth consecutive win, when before he had a moment to process what was happening, Yuuri Katsuki was stripped down to his underwear, grinding against him and drunkenly begging Victor to coach him. And the scene awoke something in Victor, raw emotion that he hadn't felt in a while. In that moment, that speck of time, he knew that by this time next year, Yuuri Katsuki would be his.


End file.
